Esto es imposible!
by Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Bella llega de un viaje de 2 semanas.  Cuando llega Renne de la una noticia-Bella, Phil y yo estamos saliendo  -¡¿Que!-  Summary completo adentro Romance/Friendship/Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno esta es una nueva Historia que voy a empezar quiero que sepan que los personajes no son mios son de SM! a quien le debemos mucho por crearlos.**_

_**y bueno la histoa esta vasada en lo que me esta pasando ahora en mi vida acobo de llegar de un viaje de 2 semanas y me encuntro con que**_

___**mi madre esta saliendo con el padre de una compañera de curso que me cae mal! **_

_**Me gustaría saver que piensan y si les gustaría que continuara!**_

Bella llega de un viaje de 2 semanas.

Cuando llega Renne de la una noticia-Bella, Phil y yo estamos saliendo

Phil el tiene una hija compañera de bella ellas se llevan mal

Una decisión-Mama me voy a Forks con papa

-¡¿Que?-

Bella no se lleva muy bien con su padre desde la última vez…

Pero ella solo quiere alejarse del amor

-Alice, tu hermano tiene unos ojos hermosos-

¿O el amor la encontrara a ella?

**_Por favor dejen RR para saber si les gusto!_**

**_Abrazos al estilo Cullen_**

**_Mari-Bella-Cullen-Swan_**


	2. El principio de la pesadilla

_**Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia basada en mi vida! espero que lo disfruten!**_

_**Nos leemos mas abajo!**_

Estaba llegando de vacaciones a Phoenix después de un largo viaje de 2 semanas ya extrañaba mi casa y en especial a mi madre Renne con quien vivo. El Bus empezó a entrar a la estación apague el reproductor de música y vi como mi madre se ponía a dar saltitos emocionada. Espere a que bajara la mayoría de gente del bus para bajarme. Al bajarme sentí unos brazos que me envolvían.

-Bella, te has ido mucho tiempo nunca más te vayas tanto tiempo-Dijo mi madre mientras me ayudaba a cargar mi mochila

-Mamá solo fueron 2 semanas-Dije rodando los ojos

-Bella eso es mucho-Dijo secándose una lagrima imaginaria-Bella tengo que contarte algo-Dijo mi madre cuando ya esta vamos dentro del auto

-¿Que pasa Mamá?-Pregunte con preocupación en la voz

-No pasa nada malo Bella es solo que…-Dijo pensando-Te lo cuento después de Almuerzo-Dijo mientras me dejaba pensando en lo que quería decirme

-Okey-Fue lo único que pude decir ya que mi mente corría a mil por hora para saber qué es lo tan importante que me quiere decir

-Por cierto ¿qué quieres almorzar?-Pregunto mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Mmm… me da lo mismo ¿qué quieres comer tu?-Le pregunte mirando como llegábamos a la casa no me había dado cuenta ya que estaba muy ocupada enterrada en mis pensamientos

-Que te parece Pizza-Dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de la casa

-Está bien-dije dirigiéndome a mi pieza para desempacar mis cosas

-Okey voy a llamar-digo caminando al teléfono mientras yo subía las escaleras.

Llegue a mi pieza puse el bolso encima de la cama , conecte mi Mp4 al estéreo y le puse Play en ese momento empezó a sonar Breakdown de Jack Johnson (N/a:escuchen la canción muy buena) Amaba esa canción a si que me puse a desempacar mientras cantaba.

I hope this old train breaks down

Then I could take a walk around

And, see what there is to see

And time is just a melody

All the people in the street

Walk as fast as their feet can take them

I just roam through town

And though my windows got a view

The frame im looking through

Seems to have no concern for me now

So for now

I need this here

Old train to breakdown

Oh please just

Let me please breakdown

En ese momento me sentí observada mire hacia mi puerta y ahí se encontraba mi mama viéndome y escuchando como cantaba

-Bella no sabía que cantabas tan bien-Dijo mi madre tomando una de mis sudaderas y guardándola en mi closet

-Mamá canto horrible, lo dices solo porque soy tu hija-Dije sentándome en la cama para sacar las demás cosas del bolso

-Bella no lo digo por que seas mi hija lo digo porque es verdad, Bella de Verdad cantas bien cuando vas a dejar de auto desvalorarte-Mi madre dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

-Perdón Mamá pero…-

-Pero nada-Me cortó antes de que pudiera terminar-Cantas bien y…-En ese momento sonó el timbre-Oh debe ser la pizza-Dijo corriendo por las escaleras para abrir la puerta

-¡Bella a comer!-Grito mi madre desde el primer piso.

Apague el estéreo llego la hora de la verdad ahora mi madre me iba a decir que le pasaba.

Baje las escaleras y me fui a la cocina donde mi madre ya me había servido pizza comimos en silencio, Bueno silencio de mi parte ya que mi madre no dejaba de decir que 2 semanas era mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres postre?-pregunto mi madre

-Bueno pero ante… Mamá ¿es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir?-Pregunte sabiendo que quería cambiar el tema

-Bueno esto…Bella-se empezó frotar las manos en señal de nervios- Bella, Phil y yo estamos saliendo.

En ese momento me quede paralizada ¿Mi madre y Phil? No esto es una broma

-Mama, yo tengo que pensar-Salí con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas sin darme cuenta llegue hasta la casa de mi mejor y única amiga, Angela. Toque la puerta ella fue la que me abrió la puerta

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso?-Yo solo me tire a sus brazos llorando no es que Phil fuera un mal tipo el no era el problema el problema era su hija, Tanya, ella me trata mal me trato de celosa egoísta e incluso anoréxica que se cree

-Bella dime de una vez que te pasa-digo Angela sentándome en su cama tenia un tono de preocupación en la voz

-Lo que pasa es que… Mi madre y Phil están juntos-Dije mientras se me que brava la voz en las últimas palabras

-Bella yo este…-La mire mientras sentía como unas lagrimas salían de mis ojos-Bella deberías estar feliz por ella-Dijo Angela abrazándome

-Estoy feliz por ella pero… tu sabes mi relación con la hija de phil-dije mirando directamente a la peli negro que me abrazaba

-Lo se Bella ella es una…AHG-Angela me abrazo mas fuerte-¿Y que harás ahora?-

-Pues no lo se… supongo caminare un rato y luego me iré a mi casa-Dije parándome de la cama de Angela

-Bella por favor…Imagine all the girls, Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. And the boys…-(1)Mi celular sonó dejando a Angela sin terminar mire el identificador decía Mama por lo que no conteste-No vas a contestar Bella-Dijo angela mirándome fijamente

-No, No voy a contestar es mi Mama no quiero hablar con ella en este momento-

-Bella por favor llámame cuando estés en tu casa porque si no me voy a preocupar - Dijo angela abriéndome la puerta para salir

-Está bien te llamare. Te quiero Ángela nos vemos - Me puse a caminar hasta que llegue a un parque siempre iba a este cuando tenía que pensar me senté debajo de un árbol cerre los ojos y me quede hay Imagine all the girls,

Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.

And the boys,

Ah ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah.

And the strings,

Eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee, eee.

De Nuevo el tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos era mi madre no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que mire el cielo ya eran las 7 y el crepúsculo se estaba poniendo. Me decidí y conteste mi celular

-Hola-Dije en tono seco

-Bella, por fin contestas te eh estado llamando toda la tarde estaba preocupada-Dijo mi madre yo no conteste-Bella ya es tarde Vuelve-Dijo en un tono casi de suplica

-Voy para la casa Mamá no te preocupes-Después de eso no se que dijo ya que solo corte. Me di cuenta que tenia 16 llamadas perdidas de mi madre me puse a caminar hacia la casa. Llegue en unos 20 minutos. Cuando iba entrando en la calle me di cuenta que había un auto estacionado fuera de la casa.

_**(1): Great DJ by the ting tings**_

_**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? merezco RR? **_

_**me gustaría saber su opinión así que aprieten el botoncito de abajo! ^^ Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Mari-Bella-Cullen-Swan!**_


End file.
